Tsuki Hitotsu: Memories
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Aku tidak menyangka, pertemuan singkat itu dapat merubah sebagian dari diriku. Rasanya ini tidak benar tapi tak ada hasrat ingin menyalahkan pula. (Prequel of Tsuki Hitotsu/Oneshoot/AkashixReaders/OOC)


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Tsuki Hitotsu: Memories**

**By Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kekalahan ini terlalu menyesakkan. Memang ini yang pertama bagiku, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Kenapa sakit? Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Entah di otak bagian mana yang membuatku merasakan pilu.

Aku berjalan di tengah hujan deras. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa saat kalah datang pun cuaca ikut muram. Sampai harus hujan begini. Apa artinya langit menangisi kekalahanku? Atau malah mengejek?

Aku mengepalkan telapak tangnaku kuat-kuat, demi melupakan rasa pilu ini. Sayangnya sama sekali tidak mempan. Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan air mata bersamaan dengan air hujan ini.

Aku menatap lurus ke bawah, melototi refleksi diriku di atas genangan air. Rasanya aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba, refleksi ku di injak seseorang. Ah, sebegitu menjijikannya kah diriku?

Sekilas aku merasa titik air hujan berhenti menyapa surai merahku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala dan aku berhasil dibuat terkejut.

Aku mendapati seorang perempuan yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku, berdiri di depanku sambil berbagi payung hitam denganku. Ia menatapku khawatir.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan di awal musim dingin begini." Ucap perempuan beesurai hitam sebahu dengan manik karamel itu. Dia terlihat sangat menawan. Aku hampir lupa mengatupkan bibirku.

"Maaf..." kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirku, respon wanita itu adalah bingung.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan." Ia berucap lagi dengan nada yang lembut. Rasanya membuat nyaman siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk aku. Aku yang memiliki hati sedingin es.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bilang begitu... terima kasih." Rasanya susah sekali bilang terima kasih.

Perempuan itu tersenyum sejenak. "Aku bekerja di cafe dekat sini, ingin berkunjung untuk minuman hangat?" Tawar perempuan itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan perempuan itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lagi. Kami langsung berjalan ke cafe yang ia maksud. Berdua di bawah satu payung.

.

Sampai di depan pintu cafe, perempuan itu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Sebelumnya, aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Maaf, bajuku basah semua. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Selagi cafe ini masih sepi. Aku akan pinjamkan kau handuk."

Perempuan itu lebih memilih masuk terlebih dulu, aku membututi. Cafe itu memang masih sepi. Aku memilih spot dekat jendela, lalu menduduki kuris berbahan kayu yang sudah di sediakan. Aku membuka jersey putihku yang sudah basah kuyub, lalu menggantungnya pada sandaran bangku.

Perempuan itu kembali menghampiriku dengan baju casualnya yang sudah ditutupi apron berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Kau lebih suka kopi, cokelat, atau teh? Ah, ini handuknya." Ia menyodorkan selembar handuk padaku. Akupun menerimanya dengan sangat canggung.

"Keringkan kepalamu lebih dulu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku ingin cokelat panas."

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan." Perempuan itu pergi untuk membuat minuman.

Aku mulai mengeringkan kepalaku menggunakan handuk pemberiannya. Aku diam. Aku tidak menyangka ada orang sebaik ini. Apa karena aku tidak pernah baik kepada orang? Pergerakkan tanganku terhenti dengan sendirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu kembali dengan baki berisikan secangkir cokelat panas. Meletakkan cangkir itu ke atas meja. Aku tak melihatnya, mataku lurus menatap cangkir keramik berwarna putih itu.

"Rambutmu masih sangat basah. Ayo dikeringkan."

Tanpa permisi, perempuan itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalaku dan bergerak untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Terasa sangat asing.

"Maaf.. merepotkan." Ucapku benar-benar canggung.

Perempuan itu sedikit lama merespon. Aku pun ikut terdiam.

"Tidak apa kok." Respon yang singkat memang.

Semua yang terjadi pada hari itu, membuat akalku terpecah. Mencari tahu perasaan apa yang sedang ku rasakan. Terasa seperti rasa cintaku kepada basket, namun kali ini ditujukan kepada yang lain. Rasanya aku sudah gila.

.

.

.

First week.

Aku tidak peduli dengan urusanku di Kyoto. Toh, ujian akhir semester sudah selesai. Aku pun tidak peduli dengan panggilan telepon dari teman-teman satu klub, yang mengajak latihan lah, ini lah, itu lah.

Hampir satu minggu ini, aku tidak pernah absen datang ke sebuah cafe kecil yang seminggu lalu aku kunjungi secara tidak sengaja. Dengan alibi mencari koneksi Wifi, aku pura-pura sibuk dengan macbook.

Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah merasakan kehangatan_nya_.

Setiap pukul enam sore_, ia_ selalu datang memulai pekerjaannya sebagai peracik minuman. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang kepada perempuan peracik minuman itu. _Dia_ terlalu ramah untuk ukuran manusia. Senyuman_nya _meneduhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

_Ia _terlalu serius pada pekerjaannya, sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pikir surai merahku ini sudah sangat mencolok, tidak mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya, bukan?

.

.

.

Second week.

Sayangnya, di cafe ini tidak ada pelayan yang berkeliling menghampiri meja pelanggan. Di cafe ini hanya ada pegawai yang bertugas di kasir dan meracik minuman. Ditambah seorang manajer mungkin.

Frekuensi aku bertatap muka dengan_nya _sangatlah sedikit. Saking sedikitnya_, ia_ tidak menyadari siapa aku.

Aku juga tidak menyadari apa tujuanku datang kemari. Hampir dua minggu aku melakoni kegiatan baru ini. Rasanya ini tidak benar.

Setelah mengambil pesanan dan sedikit melirik_nya _dari dekat, aku segera mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman untukku. Kembali berkutat dengan macbook sebagai alibi.

Lagi-lagi aku mencuri pandang pada_nya_, tak sengaja kami bertemu tatap dalam kejauhan. _Ia _sedikit menarik bibir membuat senyuman tipis. Rasa hangat itu datang lagi.

.

.

.

Third week.

Hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Entah kenapa moodku berubah sangat kusam.

Seorang pria berbicara dengan_nya_. _Ia_ terlihat sangat menikmati pembicaraan yang diutarakan si pria. Tak jarang _ia_ terkekeh. Entah apa yang lucu.

Rasanya mataku iritasi melihat itu semua. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

_Ia_ kembali ke konter dan meninggalkan si pria. Aku sangat lega melihatnya, jujur saja. _Ia_ kembali pada kerjaannya, membuat pesanan orang-orang.

Tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan di benak ku, siapa pria itu?

.

.

.

Fourth week.

Hari ini juga ada yang berbeda. Aku melihat pemandangan yang kurang enak. _Ia_ terlihat sedang gelisah, terlalu banyak melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

_Ia_ sampai mendapat teguran dari seorang manajer mungkin? Atau teman?_ Ia_ terlihat kurang bahagia. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk_nya_?

Mungkin karena perasaan yang kurang berkenan, _ia_ undur diri dari belakang konter ke ruangan khusus pegawai.

Kenapa aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan_nya_?

.

.

.

Fifth week.

"Maaf, gadis yang kau maksud itu, sudah berhenti bekerja di sini sejak kemarin."

Pertanyaan berikutnya pun urung aku lontarkan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kenapa aku merasa kehilangan?

Setelah membeli minuman hangat aku langsung keluar dari cafe itu dan beranjak pulang. Rasanya membosankan sekali. Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir liburan, akhir pekan ini adalah tahun baru. Artinya, minggu depan mau tak mau aku harus kembali ke Kyoto dan menghentikan kegiatan sia-sia ini.

Rencananya, malam tahun baru nanti aku ingin mengajak_nya_ ke festival yang kata orang-orang sangat menyenangkan dan ada pertunjukkan kembang api.

Ah, ada satu hal yang paling penting. Aku pun belum mengetahui nama_nya_. Apakah ia ingin mengetahui namaku juga?

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Heihooo~ kembali lagi dengan di karya saya yang ke sekian...

Gimana nih ada yang sedikit puas dengan prequel ini? Meskipun saya belum berhasil bikin sequelnya hehe.. Maaf sekali saya sedang sibuk, saking sibuknya yang kepikiran malah bikin prequel yang super pendek ini.

Jadi kalian ngerti kan seseorang yang dimaksud Akashi ini? Bagi yang belum ngerti, prequel ini menceritakan kalau sebenarnya Akashi sudah pernah bertemu sama calon istrinya. Karena kehilangan jejak selama tujuh tahun, manusiawi kan kalau dia lupa? Makanya di fic Tsuki Hitotsu, Akashi merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan calon istrinya itu.

Yak, sampai disitu penjelasannya.

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
